The Clash FF7 vs FFX
by Johnn Madrack
Summary: When two raging teams come together, with two heroic leaders. Which will prevail in the Golden Saucer's newest addition, A Blitz Sphere.


This takes place in the Blitzball Arena The Gold Saucer (A NEW EDITION)

Reno : drunken hiccup Ello there Ladys and Genttss. Today, we're here to see the hiccup anarkand Abes vs. the Avalanche 8... pauses and counts Which there are only 7 of! hiccup and mumbles who the hell comes up with these names Anyway, on the Avalanche 8, we have Cloud, Yuffie, Barret, Cid... WHO SHOULDN'T BE SMOKING IN THE BLITZ SPHERE! Red, Vincent, and Cait Sith. In the other corhicupr there are the Zanarkand Abes, which we have some random hippeys who no one cares about!

Zanarkand Abes : moaning, obscenities, and boohing is heard

Reno : Aw shut up ya hippeys! Anyway, like I was saying. No one cares about them. Reno walks down to the crowd seats and to Dio, holding the mic to him

Dio : Let this be a fair, and clean match. he goes on to lecture

Reno : meanwhile, the red haired drunk is talking to the girls on the opposite side of Dio So why don't you ditch the meat head and come back to my place? Sure, I might not be as big as him, but i'd teach him a thing or two hicup in the Battle Arena.

Dio : with an annoyed look Oh is that right Reno? obviously angry

Reno : hiccup

Dio : glares Let the game begin! then grabs Reno's collar and takes him to the battle arena

Reno : WAIT! I DON'T HAVE HEALTH INSURANCE!

Sephiroth : grabs the mic Ok guys, about what Dio said. Its bull sht. Rip eachother skulls out for all i care.

Avalanche 8 : grins across faces

Sephiroth : LET THE GAMES BEGIN!

Barret : tears through Tidus and grabs the ball, tossing it over to Yuffie

Yuffie : looks out in the crowd for any signs of materia, and is hit in the head by the ball, bringing her back to reality just a few seconds to late

ZA 1 : grabs ball and passes it back to Tidus

Tidus : charges for the hoop, meeting the smoking cid

Cid : stares What the fuck you gonna do?

Tidus : does signature kick and makes both ball and Cid go through hoop

Bells sound

Sephiroth : Aww. Avalanche is down by one. The hippeys are winning..

boos heard again

Barret : calls for huddle Ok, Spikey! Take care of the other Spikey. Every one else, just take your pick.

huddle breaks and Cloud pairs up with Tidus

Tidus : Hey nice hair there.

Cloud : Thanks, yours aint so bad either.

Barret : hits head

Tidus : How do you get it to stay up like that?

Cloud : Well, I have lots of that gel stu-

Barret : fires warning shot at cloud to stop associating with the enemy

Cloud : Oh... Ya.. tosses the ball, which was in his hands, to Red

Red : he had barely gotten walking down, now he had to learn blitzball looks around frantically and uses paws to tose the ball at cid, who is suppose to be guarding the net, but is smoking again

Ball flies through hoop and bells sound again

Barret : calls for huddle

Sephiroth : Oww. Its looking bad for Avalanche 8. Can they recover?

huddle breaks and Tidus has ball on other team

Tidus : tosses to teammate

Z1 : tosses to Tidus

Cloud : grabs before it reaches Tidus and runs down to hoop, doing Tidus' signature move, showing him up and making the crowd go wild

Tidus : HEEYYY! THAT WAS MY MOVE! pouts

Sephiroth : Can somebody get that man a dress? Sheesh.

Reno : broken and bruised I'm Baaacckkkk!

Sephiroth : Oh great. The firey drunk is back. throws the mic at him and then walks over to the locker room

Reno : mumbles wonder what he's up to mumbles

Barret : NOW THATS HOW YOU DO IT, SPIKEY!

Zanarkand Abes : are trying to comfort Tidus

Zanarkand Abes : fail

Tidus : pouts out of the ring, as a silver hair figure comes in

Sephiroth : being that silver haired figure, walks up to Avalanche's side I'm on your team.

Yuffie : Ugh... Cloud

Cloud : ...

Cid : I say the guy stays... mumbles Can i get that cig now seph?

huddle breaks and teams continue

Cloud : passes ball to Sephiroth

Sephiroth : gets ball, then is tackled, loosing ball

Z4 : laughs as he holds ball

Cloud : Ugh...

Barret : NO!

Sephiroth : grins evily and draws his sword

Z4 : stops laughing

Reno : Ugh.. I suggest everyone leaves the building!

Sephiroth : chasses the team member around the room

Barret : sighs guess we're going to have to do a rematch.


End file.
